


Drunken Words, Sober Thoughts

by AttackoftheDarkCurses, thebuildingsnotonfire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunk flirting, F/M, Force Bond, Oral, Porn With Plot, Prompt us, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, also some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackoftheDarkCurses/pseuds/AttackoftheDarkCurses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebuildingsnotonfire/pseuds/thebuildingsnotonfire
Summary: Rey wakes up hungover with an odd dream of drunkenly opening the forcebond and -oh no- flirting with Kylo Ren. With a bit of horror, she realizes it wasn't much of a dream.Prompt: "post TLJ, force bond kicks in at an awkward moment when either Rey or Ben are drunk and there’s a lot of awkward honesty that they have to deal with the next day when the force bond connects them again. "





	1. Flirting

Kylo stormed into his private chambers and, for once, wished that not every door on his dreadnoughts were hydraulic based monstrosities. There was something to be said for just slamming a piece of wood on a hinge once in a while.

Hux had tried killing him again. Oh, it was all very coincidental and covered up, and the true perpetrators were currently enjoying depressurization somewhere outside of Fornax's atmosphere, but it had the telltale makings of a Hux assassination-special. Kylo had to admit, no one had tried an acid shower before, but that was probably because no one had figured out how to implement it without ruining the plumbing of the ship. Hux was one of the few people who knew Kylo preferred an aquatic shower as opposed to a sonic one, hence the clear indicator of who the true ringleader had been.

There was a shape on his bed. Kylo sighed. It was probably one of the courtesans Hux kept insisting he have on hand at all times. Kylo made note to dismiss her before he went to bed. Either she was another assassin, or she was actually going to try and bed him, in which case,  _dear god_  please let it be an assassin.

Frustrated, Kylo unfastened the clasps on his tunic and then moved to unzip it. He was in a foul mood lately, trying to grasp all the strings his former teacher had been holding was far more complicated than he anticipated, and trying to deal with half-naked distractions was not in the plan. As soon as he tossed the tunic on the floor though, he heard  _her._

"Kriff, why'd you have to be so kriffing  _pretty_ , Ben?"

Only one woman with that accent had ever called him  _Ben._ He spun on his foot, reaching out to the force and grabbing his saber all in one fluid motion. The shape on his bed was moving.

His eyes widened, before he schooled his expression into something appropriately cool and detached.

"Rey," he greeted neutrally. Neutral was probably best, considering everything that had happened. Neutral would have to be good enough, especially since the last time he'd been anything other than  _neutral_  with her she'd flat out rejected him.

He went to put his tunic back on, even if it did stink of melted metals and singed hair.

There came a half-mewling pleading noise. "Can you  _not_  put that back on?"

Kylo paused, debated ignoring her, and said, "I seem to recall you asking otherwise, last we met like this."

But he dropped the fabric and walked over to the bed anyways.

He glanced down at her, and suddenly it hit him. Rey was on his bed. Rey was on his bed and Rey was  _half-naked_. His eyes definitely did  _not_ roam over her, nor did they roam over her bare legs, or the bit of abdomen that showed below the light, sleeveless top that had bunched up around her waist.

He took a deep, focusing breath. (And tossed the saber, because it wasn't like it would do any good.)

"The last person I found in my bed tried to kill me," he drawled. One of Rey's legs slid up the bed, probably in an attempt to get comfortable, but it gave him a whole  _new_  view and he had to use all his training to not stare. "Is that what you're here to do?"

"Yes. Maybe. No. Yes?" Rey seemed oddly confused with her own answer. There was a sheen to her skin that made her look healthy and lovely and-  _those freckles._

He groaned.  _Stop going there, Kylo._

Rey was on his bed, looking flushed, and sweaty and... _drunk?_

"Shuddup," Rey muttered angrily, when she saw the realization register on his face, "it was only a few drinks. Whatever Poe found in the kitchens."

"It's been a month," Kylo said bluntly, "You've been blocking me out for a month. And now you show up here-"  _In my bed_  "-drunk?"

Rey giggled. And then snorted. And then she fell off the bed.

Kylo suddenly found himself in a uniquely uncomfortable position. It was the first time he'd had to help a woman  _into_  his bed, rather than forcibly removing her from it. It didn't help that Rey kept jerking in laughter ( _Kriff,_ she was ticklish) and brushing skin up against his chest and- she smelled like kriffing sunlight and wildflowers.

Somewhere out in the Force, Kylo was positive his father was laughing at him. Or maybe that was just more of Rey laughing.

He adjusted her and made sure she was comfortable. The bond they shared had developed terrifyingly quickly, but they'd- he'd - never had a chance to experiment with it. He knew they could each experience the other with a level of intensity that could never be replicated, but that was only if they were each  _willing._

"Mmmm, is this where the new Supreme Leader mmm... _enjoys_  himself?" Rey asked throatily, smiling into his midnight sheets. She chuckled, "Or does the stick up your ass prevent you from doing even that?"

Aaaand cue the mental short-circuit.

Rey laughed delightedly and threw her arms up, dragging her top up and exposing even more of her lush midriff. "You are far too easy to embarrass. What, have you not had a woman in your bed before? This bed is  _far_ more comfortable than mine. Much bigger too. It would be a pity if you didn't use it for anything."

Kylo reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of all the ways this could have gone…

"You're blushing? Really?" The demon in his bed guffawed, "Oh kriff, even your ears are turning red! You  _are_  blushing!"

Right, time to regain control of the conversation. "Rey, I have no idea what you thought to accomplish when you opened up the bond again, but-"

"Is  _Supreme Leader Kylo Ren_ a  _virgin_? Is that why you're such a disagreeable person? I guess if  _I_  went nearly thirty years years without-"

A chord of annoyance played in his ears. His cheeks pricked with the blood rushing through his face, and he felt desperate to end this now. "I'm  _not_  a virgin," he interrupted, through gritted teeth.

"Reaaaaaally now?" She smiled broadly, and Kylo had to wonder how a desert scavenger like her had managed to come out with the kind of smile that could light up a Star Destroyer.

"So what's your favorite position?"

She reached out to the side and brought something, a glass bottle from wherever she was, to her mouth, and took a long drink from it. Kylo wondered if he could try some of that himself, because this was  _not_  how he'd been expecting his night to go.

"None of your business," he decided to say, even if he'd spent a disconcerting amount of time thinking about it since they'd last met.

"Liaaaaar," she sang, writhing in place on his bed, "You...are a liar."

"And  _you're_  drunk," Kylo Ren pointed out, and crossed his arms, "You are in no position to be casting stones here."

Rey snorted. "What's your point?" She laughed again, "So it's none of my business, huh?"

"No, it isn't," he grumbled.

A small smirk graced her lips, "It could be."

Rey stared up at him, mouth slightly open. He swallowed thickly, and decided to give in just a little bit (he'd never been good at resisting temptation) and decided to stare a little more closely. She licked her lips, and he drank in the sight of them, plump and inviting and livingly pink, and he soon he found himself lowering onto the bed with both arms on either side of her head.

The mattress shifted, as he adjusted his weight. No part of him touched her, even if every bit of him ached to bridge that gap. Up close, like this, she was dizzying. She looked good, for someone who'd been on the run from his empire, and even the scent of alcohol on her breath, normally so distasteful, just amplified the visage of life and laughter in her face.

She reached up to him then, one hand on the back of his neck, and he realized, finally, just how dangerous this woman was. She traced a line with her fingertips from the top of his scar down his neck, and circling somewhere above his heart, skin fever hot to the touch and she rose up, mouth to his ear and  _whispered._

"If you're curious,  _my_  favorite position is-"

And then she was gone, the bond closed off one more time, and Kylo Ren sank into the mattress that never actually held her.

_Kriff._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thebuildingsnotonfire: This was literally written in like two hours. Part Two will be worked on in between breaks of working on Equilibrium. AttackoftheDarkCurses is a godsend for making sure this isn’t terrible.
> 
> Attack: Well this was fun to write/edit. Onfire did most of the writing, and we got the prompt while we were at dinner, then spent twenty minutes giggling about what we were planning for this.
> 
>  [ Onfire's Tumblr](https://thebuildingsnotonfire.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ Attack's Tumblr](https://attackofthedarkcurses.tumblr.com/)


	2. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "post TLJ, force bond kicks in at an awkward moment when either Rey or Ben are drunk and there’s a lot of awkward honesty that they have to deal with the next day when the force bond connects them again. "
> 
> This was a pretty fun prompt to fill - thanks anon!

The first thing Rey thought when she jumped off the cliff edge into the freezing waters of the lake was that Maz had understated how kriffing freezing the lake was in the morning around this time in Takodana's orbital cycle. She had nearly frozen to death countless times while on Jakku, with nothing but a thin scrap of robes to keep her warm, but even so, the sheer shock of the water as she hit it almost killed her.

She surfaced after almost a minute underwater. There was something pleasantly soothing about the  _pound pound pound_  of the water against her naked body. It almost made the staccato blaster-fire behind her eyes seem worth it.

_That is the last time I trust Poe to get us drinks._

The Resistance - if you could even call it that anymore - had been on the run for what seemed like forever now. At first, they'd stuck to the Outer Rim planets, but any worthwhile assistance from people there had evaporated once word of the new regime leader spread. So, they'd gone running, and it was only a few days ago that they'd gotten Maz's transmission about some old tunnels under Takodana hit them. After three sleepless days and nights, they'd finally decided that maybe it was safe to relax...for once.

Rey swam to the edge of the lakeshore. She luxuriated in the feeling of the water running down her body, enjoying the coolness that came with being out and exposed to the elements. It also helped wash away some of the memory from that stupid irritating dream last night. She scowled in spite of herself even as her head felt like someone had run her over with her old speeder.

She scowled again. She'd been doing so well recently too. Thank god the dream had cut off when she'd been about to start revealing anything. Telling anything to Be-  _that man_  - even as a dream, would have been like admitting she missed him. Which she didn't. She definitely did not miss the way he looked without his shirt. Or the way he'd looked at her with those gooey eyes that made her-

"Ugh!" She shrieked. Maybe she was still drunk. There was no conceivable reason she was still thinking of that homicidal, conniving-

"-eally, Supreme Leader, I have no idea how he could have gotten in here," said a voice in accented Basic, "Clearly you have rogue elements within your regime. I highly encourage a purge of the old commanders who might have a vested interest in your demise."

Rey turned on the spot to see what looked like a sterile and metallic conference table in front of her. Sitting at it were several First Order officers, each decorated sharply dressed and wearing the traditional headwear, with the exception of one red-haired man who had his hands together and was leaning against the table, looking towards the head of the table, where h _e_  sat.

"Ben," she breathed, her heart skipping a beat. Had she unintentionally opened the bond? C-3PO hadn't been able to translate everything from the Jedi texts, but the block she'd placed should still have held steady until she deliberately removed it.

Which, she realized, she had. Last night. During her thought-to-be dream.  _Oh no._

Ben snapped his head up in her direction when she spoke his name. His hair was a mess, he probably hadn't slept well, and there were bags under his eyes. He stared at her with those dark eyes of his, and for the first time Rey realized she was soaking wet and naked, standing in what looked like a Star Destroyer's meeting room.

"Everyone out!" he said, or rather, ordered.

"...I beg your pardon, Supreme Leader?" the red-haired man asked.

"Hux, get your pasty face out of here and do something useful, such as," Ben jutted a gloved finger at a bisected body in the corner of the room, "finding the _idiot_  who thought a poison dart would kill me."

Red-hair, or Hux from what Rey surmised, looked askance at his ruler. "Sir, are you alright?"

Ben grabbed his saber and threateningly placed it on the table in front of him, unignited and yet pointing directly at the underling. He glowered at the man. Rey shivered, and she asserted to herself that it was not because of him, but because of how cold it was in the room.

(She ignored that it was actually quite comfortable here compared to the lake.)

The various officers scrambled to fulfill his orders, and two even had the go-getter attitude to grab the remains the would-be assassin that now lay in the corner of the room.

He waited until the last of them were through the blast doors before he pressed a button underneath the table, typed in a code on a pad next to his ridiculously large chair, and then faced her. He then said, in the blandest voice she'd ever heard him use, "Rey."

Rey glared and crossed her arms in front of her breasts (because she was pissed, not because she was bashful). "I have nothing to say to you."

Ben, the man who'd grabbed her heart and broken it all in the span of two weeks, just raised an eyebrow. "Someone's sobered up."

Her heart sank.  _Oh kriff, please no._  But she'd known it even before bond had manifested again that it was true.

"Last night was a mistake."

There was something dark and hungry in his voice when he said, "Sweetheart, nothing about what you implied was a mistake."

"Implied?" Rey sniffed, and absolutely did not blush ( _you do not blush_  in front of your archenemy - she'd learned that much from the legends surrounding the Jedi), "I was drunk. I was not in control of myself."

Ben stood up, and there was something powerful and almost predatory in his stance as he walked around the table to get closer to her. She wanted to take a step back. Why wasn't she stepping back?

"So let me get this straight," he spoke softly, each word carefully enunciated through those plush lips of his, "When you are not in control of yourself, you  _come_ -" his head tilted as his dark eyes roved slowly down her body before flicking back to land on her lips, "-to me?"

She ignored the way he said that second to last word. She  _absolutely_  did not focus on that.

(Ok, so maybe she did. Kriff her for being a bit frustrated, ok?)

"Don't go getting a big head there, Mr. Supreme Leader," Rey muttered, putting her hands on her hips as she stepped forward to meet him, "I wouldn't want to damage your fragile ego."

He came in close and towered over her, his broad shoulders seeming to eclipse anything else. Some not-so-small part of her, developed by uncountable ages of evolution, quivered in his presence. She silenced that part of her with cutthroat apathy, and then bemoaned the rest of her body's silent but subtle betrayal at her attraction to him.

"I think," he leaned in and whispered to her, "that you still care about about me. About  _us."_

"Of course I do," she pushed him off, ignoring how delightfully firm his body felt under her fingers, "I care about how long it'll take to cut your head off and rid me of you. Besides," she cocked her hip and smirked up at him, "you couldn't handle me even if you had me."

Ben leaned down again and his voice sent unwanted (definitely unwanted) goosebumps down her body. "I have you right now, Rey," he breathed into her ear, "just say the word, and I'll close the bond, and then you'll never need see me until you... _come_  for me again."

That word...

"Ben," she gritted, "you don't know what you're asking for here."

A single, solitary hand grabbed her upper arm, and from there her body burned with days-old dreams and weeks-old desires. "I know  _exactly_  what I'm asking for. The question is Rey," he came in closer, so close his breath was on her lips, "do you?"

They stared at each other, each as indomitable as the other, before something, maybe some random noise from either side of their bond, resounded.

Rey closed the space between them, brought her arms up around his neck and brought him down to meet her. His lips met hers in a soft exchange, a tentative test of each other that quickly and desperately melted into something more. Desire and want burned in the pit of her chest, and for perhaps the second time she realized that she was naked, a fact that became excruciatingly clear when his hands brushed over her breasts before grabbing her around the torso, holding her tightly.

She arched into him.  _Oh kriff,_  she arched into him. He kept a solid hold on her and she found herself with wandering hands, grasping, pulling, searching for something to finally take this damnably thick cloth off of him. Every bit of him seemed covered, except his lips - those lips - that seemed to ache and linger on hers for more than should have been possible. Her tongue prodded, experimentally, and met his and suddenly the world behind her, and the Star Destroyer he was on, all devolved into nothingness as his touch became like fire, spreading rapidly across her body.

One hand went up to his hair, and he moaned,  _moaned,_  and if Rey hadn't been his from the moment they touched back on Ahch-To, she would have given herself to him all over again. In a way, she supposed she was about to.

She marveled at the feeling, as she ran her fingers through his dark locks, and, as he unconsciously bared his neck to her, some wicked part of her wondered if she really could affect him like this, if her mouth could just reach up and-

His leg pressed between hers, and she was suddenly struck by the difference between them. She, lighter and cleaner than she'd felt in weeks, and he, tired and weary after interminable runarounds from his newfound empire. She abandoned his hair and traced his scar with her fingers then, delighting in the unconscious groan he let out when she did so. There was something intoxicatingly powerful to the simple action, something addictively delightful to rendering him to all but his knees with but a simple touch and laughter bubbled up from her gut up her throat as she realized it.

Ben kissed like a drowned man, desperate for satisfaction and Rey felt herself falling into him more with each second.

 _This is dangerous,_  her mind advised.  _We should stop it._

She shut that part of her up and chucked it into the nexus of emptiness that seemed to surround them.

"Rey," he panted, breaking off their kiss, suddenly recalcitrant, "you don't know what you're doing. You're drunk. Tired. You don't-"

She cut him off with another kiss, before pulling back to speak. "You don't know when to shut up, Ben."

He groaned and she was dimly aware of his gloved finger digging into her skin. "Don't call me that."

Rey found herself smiling haughtily up at him. "I may not remember much from last night,  _Supreme Leader,"_  she added a mocking twist to the words and enjoyed the wince he involuntarily made when she did so, "but I do remember you not refuting it when I called you that."

His hands seemed to slacken with relief when she did not say his dreaded name.

"When I called you Ben."

His grip on her almost became painful. She was intensely and acutely aware of the press of his tunic on her nipples, and roughness of his unshaven face on her own.

"I said  _don't call me that,"_  he practically snarled, but a snarl couldn't include all the wishes and wants of a man like Ben Solo, even if he was the Supreme Leader. With barely a sound, Ben hastily removed his tunic, grasping at clasps and zippers like a madman. When he was done, Rey was face to face with untouched skin and a set of abs that had given her many a pleasant dream.

She giggled, or maybe outright laughed, and then she was on him, all lips and tongue and even a bite or two. Ben Solo, for all his years training with the Dark Side had the kind of soft skin that she would have once killed for and now only wanted to devour. She nipped at his neck, and the feel of him,  _kriff,_  even the sound of him as she did so - drove the heat between her legs insensate with pleasure.

" _Rey,"_  Ben chanted, and if that wasn't the most incredible sound in the galaxy, she was a Rathtar's mother, "Rey. Rey."

Each utteration of her name made her fingers dig into his skin. There was something wild about this, something dangerous and independent about Ben Solo that no farflown concoction of her imagination could have devised. This was as real as the day they'd realized their bond, and as irrevocable as their connection to each other.

She fumbled with the clasp on his pants, that devious device contrived by devil-men and prudes. She wanted to rip them off him, but either it was the aftermath of the alcohol from last night, or the bond was still not mature enough to let her fully grasp objects around him. Either way, they frustrated and taunted her and she expressed this with hungry near-angry kissing and violent pulls of his hair.

He seemed to read her motions and let loose the grip he had on her hips. Such pale, untainted skin, her hindbrain admired, and she could not resist the urge to lean in and plant more kisses on his broad chest. Meanwhile, his hands found his way down his pants, and pressed some button, some First Order contrivance, and suddenly they were falling away, exposing what he had hidden so far.

Rey took a quick step back to look him up and down then, and the small pit of magma burning deep in her center lauded the sight. She drank the sight of him more hungrily than she ever had water back on Jakku, and burned the image into her brain.

"Time to prove your mettle, Ben," she teased, words washing over his skin like flaming aphrodisiacs.

Ben let out animalistic roar, wrapped his arms around her, and  _picked her up._  She struggled feebly in his arms, but whatever strength she possessed was not enough as he lifted her from her spot and sat her on the table.

He took a moment to smirk at her reaction before dropping to his knees before her. "You've been driving me crazy, Rey," he growled. "Now it's my turn."

Within seconds, he'd lifted her legs over his shoulders, and she entered a nirvana she didn't even know existed.

His tongue teased and prodded at her curiously, tasting and drinking in all of her with all the lapping hunger of a man in a desert. The embers in her belly, already enticed by the sight of him between her legs, flared to a brilliant bonfire as he played and licked and poked and sucked every which way.

Rey's fingers curled tightly in his hair, and she gasped as he gently eased a finger into her, and  _kriff_  if his fingers weren't twice the size of hers. Her back arched as his finger curled, massaging the sensitive spot of her inner wall, and she let out an embarrassingly loud moan when he coupled that with a soft hum against her clit.

He was about to undo her completely, and as much as she wanted him to continue, she wanted something else more. (Not to say she wasn't enjoying it.  _Oh kriff,_  she was enjoying it.)

She grabbed his head with both hands and gently, gently pulled him up. She kissed him hungrily, moaning into him when she realized she was tasting herself, shivered at the thought of how he looked on his knees in front of her, and for a moment, she wondered if it was what power actually tasted like.

 _"You,"_  she gasped, "Ben, I want  _you."_

He paused just long enough to stare down at her and take a deep breath before he carefully pushed her down onto the conference table and kissed her deeply, and oh so slowly. His hands ran down the whole of her body softly, as if she was porcelain - her shoulders, breasts, and waist, before latching on to her hips. She craned her neck to watch him, his face taken over by desire and some other, softer emotion that she couldn't place, and felt herself flush as he seemed to look her up and down with an awed expression.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. His deep, deliciously dark eyes were silently begging her to say yes.

_What happened to "I can take whatever I want?"_

The words were on the tip of her tongue, but the expression on his face was reverent, and full of devotion, and a voice in her head said  _don't ruin the moment._

Instead, she nodded slowly, and before she could say anything, he started to push inside her. Her eyes closed, her legs wrapped around him, and then her heart registered what was going on and suddenly it was going at hyperspeed as she felt him slowly, tantalizingly slowly enter her and start to fill her up and  _oh Gods how? How did this feel so good?_

Rey's jaw dropped of its own accord, and she found herself repeating his name,  _"Ben,"_  as if it were a damned prayer.

He leaned over her, and their lips met as he bottomed out inside her, and in that moment, when they were fully connected, Rey could have sworn she felt the bond between them hum with contentment.

She let out a soft whine, and his head snapped back to study her face carefully. "Are you okay?" he whispered. "Did I hurt you? Was that-"

Her hands had already moved to cup his cheeks, and before he could finish his panicked train of thought, she pulled him down for a stunning, searingly-beautiful kiss that the Jedi-killer never should have been able to share with the last sort-of Jedi.

During the never-ending kiss they shared, he began moving at a painfully slow pace, filling her again and again with breathtakingly deep thrusts. After a few moments he broke away to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck, only stopping by her ear to murmur, "Rey,  _sweetheart,_  you feel incredible."

She groaned, and arched against him as his lips wrapped around one of her nipples. At the same time, one of his hands trailed down her body and started making slow circles around the sensitive nub at the apex of her thighs.

"Yes," she panted, "faster, please, Ben, faster."

Ben obliged, and his hips started snapping against her at a rate that made her see stars. He left burning kisses up her torso as his lips made their way back to her neck, and just before sucking a spot onto her throat, he purred, "Come for me, Rey."

The fingers working against her clit circled more quickly, and the pressure in her lower-half built at breakneck speed.

"So- so close," she babbled, "Ben, I'm  _so_  close."

It seemed impossible, but his hips sped to a punishing pace, and his lips met hers again in a kiss so gentle and exquisite that her mind went blank.

Inexperienced or not, Ben Solo kriffing knew how to use that glorious mouth of his.

His tongue slipped in during one of her moans, and it started carefully working against hers until Ben retracted it, only to bite down on her lower lip, and suck.

And for some reason, that was the bit that made Rey go off, and suddenly she careened over the edge into a toe-curling, intense orgasm unlike anything she'd ever experienced, and she came with his name on her lips.

Ben buried his head into the crook of her neck and moaned as she came, and he found his release while buried deeply within her, feeling her pulse around him.

"Wow," she whispered, minutes later, when she'd finally caught her breath and realized how he was holding her tightly to him, as if afraid to let her go.  _"Wow."_

He lifted his head from her shoulder and - to her shock - looked down at her with what had to be the most dazzling smile she'd ever seen, and  _oh dear gods, Ben Solo was smiling, what had she just done?_

Ben's hand came up to caress her cheek as he said softly, "Rey, that was-"

"Something we should never speak of again?" She interrupted. The severity (and the potential unwanted consequences) of what they'd just done had finally hit her.

He considered her carefully and shook his head. "You're thinking too hard," he whispered. "And that wasn't exactly the answer I was thinking of." He planted a line of light kisses down her cheek and jaw as he said, "I think,"  _kiss,_  "we,"  _kiss,_  "should do that,"  _kiss,_  "again."

Rey was about to snort and say something biting like  _of course you think that,_  but for the second time, the look in his wide eyes stopped her.

The look he was giving her was filled with an emotion that should have terrified her, and yet…

_And yet._

And yet, she was sure she reflected that same emotion herself.

Rey took a deep breath, grabbed his face in her hands, and met him for a bruising kiss that sealed her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thebuildingsnotonfire: I literally have no memory of writing this. AttackoftheDarkCurses says I wrote like two thirds of this but I have no memory of this. If this is terrible, I'll blame the alcohol. Also, to the anon who prompted me with this: I have no idea if Force-bond smut was what you intended. I almost feel like there should be a part three to address all the icky emotional fallout, but at the same time, that just seems like an avenue to a whole new fic which we definitely do not have time for at the moment. Any parts in here that aren't terrible all belong to my wonderful and super tolerant (in more ways than one) wife, AttackoftheDarkCurses.
> 
> AttackoftheDarkCurses: This guy has the lowest alcohol tolerance ever, I swear. I matched him drink for drink and I was totally fine. Also, I have no idea what sort of alcohol Pimms is, but it's lovely when you mix it with lemonade. Onfire was originally not so sure about writing smut, which is why I wrote a good chunk of that part, but y'know, the whole "write drunk, edit sober," thing works beautifully. And don't believe his lies. He wrote at least 60% of this, so I don't deserve all the credit.
> 
> Prompt us here:
> 
> [ Attack's Tumblr](https://attackofthedarkcurses.tumblr.com/) 
[ Onfire's Tumblr](https://thebuildingsnotonfire.tumblr.com/) 



End file.
